marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 1 180
| Solicit = We know how great Neal Adams' artwork is - but he still surprised us with his brilliant portrayal of the Thunder God - trapped in Hell! | StoryTitle1 = When Gods Go Mad! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Neal Adams | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Loki has switched bodies with Thor, and now seeks to ruin Thor's good name by terrorizing the people of Earth. He starts by causing havoc in New York City, however his attempts are countered by Thor (in Loki's body), Balder and Sif who have come to find a way to change the body switch. While in distant Asgard, hearing that Thor has found Loki, Odin becomes furious that the trickster has not been already brought before him and casts his eyes to Earth. Witnessing the battle, and unaware of the body switch, Odin teleports Thor back to Asgard thinking the Thunder God is really Loki. When Thor tries to explain the situation to Odin, the All-Father refuses to listen and mystically places a clamp over his mouth before sentencing him to be banished to Hades. While back on Earth, Loki uses Thor's man powers to cause a storm and continue terrorizing the Earth. Balder and Sif however attempt to stop Loki but find him too powerful. When Loki grabs hold of Sif, she manages to escape by teleporting back to Asgard, leaving Balder to fight Loki alone, and he is swiftly defeated. While in Asgard, Sif rushes to get an audience with Odin to tell him of the grave mistake that has been made, however the Grand Vizier tells Sif that Odin is currently preoccupied and that "Loki" had been banished to Hades. The Vizir takes Sif to the Cosmi-Screen where she is horrified to find that the "Hades" that her love has been sent is none other than Mephisto's realm. Thinking that Thor is really Loki, Mephisto welcomes the "trickster god" with open hands, however when Mephisto touches "Loki's" shoulder he feels pain caused by Thor's inherent goodness. Looking deep into the soul of the person before him, Mephisto learns the truth and attacks Thor. Unleashing many mystical dangers, Mephisto is denied a victory due to Thor's basic understanding of Loki's magical powers. While back in Asgard, the Warriors Three are fighting off a group of Trolls, once they have defeated them (thanks to Volstagg rolling down a stair case and knocking them all out) they are met by Sif who asks them to help Thor, a request they gladly help with. Showing the Warriors Three that Thor and Loki have changed bodies, they agree to travel with her to Hades in order to save Thor from the clutches of Mephisto. Arriving in Mephisto's realm, the heroes are greeted by the hell-lord, who shows them that they have arrived too late and brings them to Thor's body which has been frozen in a chunk of ice. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** ** * Items: * * Balder's Enchanted Sword * Enchanti-Sphere * * Cosmi Screen Vehicles: * | Notes = * The cover credits are somewhat disputed for this issue. Joe Sinnott claims it as his work. Marie Severin's work is evident in the backgrounds. Neal Adams (at nealadams.com) also claims the work. John Buscema may have worked on the image of Thor. * Page one is a Neal Adams homage to this Jack Kirby cover. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'376-Z'. * This issue contains a letters page, The Hammer Strikes. Letters are published from Brian Madigan, Tim Warren, and Lea Schultz. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}